Always and Forever
by imeasha
Summary: Tears fell from her eyes like how a baby does for its bottle.All she had was the ring for her memory's sake;She just had to let him go.So much for "I love you" Nalex
1. Hovering

Alex got up depressed again, she looked through the window of her room and saw Nick across the street looking back at her.

_Tear 1_

She got up into the bathroom that smelled like strawberry. She looked at the perfume and toothpaste she used to use to impress Nate, but it won't happen again.

_Tear 2_

After she got out of the bathroom she put on the usual, a black shirt under a plaid red and black vest, the put on her black skinny jeans and black converse eventually leaving to go to wizards class.

* * *

Nate looked over at Alex and did the same except he put on a white shirt with black skinny jeans and got the shoes Alex got for him. He never knew why he broke up with her but there was a reason somewhere.

"Hey bro!" Shane tried to cheer him up.

"Hi" Nate said heavily, pouring coffee. He never liked coffee, but Alex did.

"Dude, you have to remember you broke up with Alex first." Jason insisted; Nate just looked at him and scoffed, then sat down.

"I know that." Nate replied putting milk in his coffee cup.

"What I don't understand is why you did it in the first place." Shane started filling his bowl up with Cheerios.

"Whoa dude chill."Jason took the bowl of cheerios away from Shane who started to pout. "Maybe you have regrets. It's always like that for the break-upper." Jason continued.

"I guess." shrugged Nate

"I have to go to Wizards class." Nate got up and put his white mug in the sink "Later." he sighed while grabbing his jacket and walking out _Time to try to avoid Alex while she's actually there._

"Can I have it back now?" Shane asked.

"Nope." Jason started eating it making Shane jump and take the food.

"Who's old now!" Shane yelled while running.

_Go Through The Motions Like  
Everythings Settled But Its  
Inside Out  
And It Makes Us Uncomfortable  
Still Holding On  
When Theres All This Doubt  
_


	2. Walk Away

Nate sat away from Alex who was glaring at him, Justin and Max doing the same. Nate dropped his head and waited for to come in, him glaring at him too which made his stomach churn, _I'm such an idiot_ he thought, sliding back up waiting for the lesson to start. He put his books down and started getting out pen and paper. "Alex!" Her father yelled, Alex in a daze of when she and Nate were together

_Tear 3: And your done._

"Yes dad?"

"Turn this paper into, a feather with this spell." He gave her a crumply piece of paper and her wand which she bought as black, for loneliness; Making Nate feel more bad.

"Ok." she looked over it. "Apparatus-toomus-paporus" she dipped her wand and it turned into a feather.

Looking surprised smiled "Alex, I'm surprised you didn't blow up the place!"

"Yeah," She said heavily,"I've just been that way." she glared at Nate then sat down.

"Anyways," Mr. Russo said taking off the tension "That was a poof spell only to use when necessary, you turn things into anything you want, just a matter of what. Oh and remember to change the two of the last words," The bell rang. "Ok lunch time!" they all left in town to the cafeteria. In case you haven't noticed, they went to Wizards High, Alex's father transferred there after being named best wizard teacher. He still thinks his kids had something to do with it.

* * *

Nate went with his usual crowd, which would be with Alex; he kept his friends but stayed away from her, every now and then they would give each other glances looking into each others brown eyes; having a vision of them holding hands walking down the park or a beach. Mostly the beach because that's where their first date was.

"Dude you have to get over it." Shane advised him.

"I know!" Nate replied, "I just can't ever get over her, that soft skin, brown eyes, thin lips, black long soft hai-"

"We get you dude!" Oliver cut off Nate.

"Nate, I'm sure she feels the way you do." Miley said

"Thanks Miles," Nate smiled "At least your much nicer, and girlier to understand." everyone glared at Lily stuffing spaghetti in her mouth, Shane helping her.

"What?" The both said with mounds of spaghetti in their mouths. Everybody ignored them after that.

* * *

Alex sighed, watching them talk at the table across from them _I wonder if their talking about me._

"Get over it girl!" Mitchie yelled.

"Huh?" Alex snapped out of her gaze.

"She's right," Harper sat down "Things are gonna have to change Alex."

Alex groaned "I know,I know, I just can't believe he'd break up with me you know? I don't know what I did wrong." She took a bite of her apple.

"Boys are always gonna be like that." Harper said. "Like Justin who's avoiding me again." Harper started to pound her macaroni furiously.

"Calm it down Harper!" Mitchie took the knife and fork away from her.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at the time standing up "Oh my god!Oh my god!"

"What?" Mitchie and Harper unisoned.

"I'm late! I got a text today about a meeting to go to Los Angeles, I gotta go bye!" Alex took her try and bag with her and zoomed off.

"Ok." Mitchie rolled her eyes "Wanna come over my house for movie night?"

"Sure." Harper answered cheerfully.

_Just Walk Away!  
Ooh, and don't look back,  
Cause if my heart breaks,  
It's gonna hurt so bad,  
You know I'm strong,  
but I can't take that,  
Before It's too late,  
Oooh, just Walk Away!_


	3. Desperate

Alex walked into a big building as soon as she got there. She was going to see her old friend, Dean. Who was now a 15-year old business maker after making something out of wood that would save people's lives. Needless to say, Alex walked up to the counter smiling,"Hi, I'm here to see Dean?"

The secretary made a_ 'I'm looking for ID_' look."And whom shall I say it is?" She started to dial the number.

"Alex, Alex Russo." Alex slightly smiled, hoping that it would kind of be a suck-up thing to the lady, with her blonde curls and boobs Alex couldn't compare to. The lady put down her phone and smiled.

"You may go right in! We've been expecting you." Alex walked right into Dean's office, the lady giving her a crooked look, which made Alex walk in faster.

"Dean? Hello?" She sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Russo?" Alex rolled her eyes, even though he promised he wouldn't do it, he still did.

"Dean!" Alex got up and hugged him. "What did you need to see me about?"

"Well remember about you telling me you were a wizard and I fainted?" Alex laughed a little and remembered.

"Yeah, we had to drag you 5 blocks back to our house since yours was on the other side of town."

Dean frowned. "That was not funny, anyways um how do say this?" Dean started to pace "What if I told you somebody found out about what we talked about when we were in the Alley?"

Alex made a frown "You told! Dean! I told you not to-"

"I didn't, but look at this website." Dean turned his laptop to Alex, Alex looking surprised at the green- and black graffiti and the top of the website.

"I know what Alex Russo is, and now I will expose all wizards!" Alex read out loud. "This can't be happening!" She started pacing. "We can't tell anyone about this. Nobody!"

Dean nodded, "I won't," Dean saw Alex pout and a tear fell, Dean went over and hugged her, Alex hugged him back "It'll be fine." Alex felt her emotions back when she remembered Dean and her relationship a long time ago, she stopped hugging him and pecked him on the lips, going into a passionate kiss then standing there for a VERY long time.

* * *

Nate walked to his locker, looking for Alex but he remembered, they broke up. He slammed his locker and walked back to his homeroom.

"Nate wait up!" Nick turned around and saw Miley catching up, making him smile."So what's your class learning?" Miley questioned pulling up a strap of her book bag.

"How to poof objects." Nate said nonchalantly.

Miley smiled "Cool, I'm learning to interpret animals feelings, easiest thing in the world." Nate laughed.

"This is my class, see you around Miles." Nate waved.

"You too Nate, and remember, take it slow I know she's still thinking about you." Nate smiled and hugged Miley before coming in, Justin and Max, and looking at him with a glare.

"Already found another one to break." Justin muttered. Nate sat in the back again and slumped till the bell rang and the lesson would start.

"Anybody see Alex?" Nate sat right up, everybody looking at him. He drooped down again.

_You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight.  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That some day you're gonna see the light..._


	4. Untouched

**_Guys thanks so much for feedback and subscribing, I had not realized how good I got at storytelling!_**

Alex pulled away and realized what she had just done.

_I kissed my ex!_ she thought.

_and it felt good?_ she backed away with Dean pulling back at her. "Alex I'm so sorry."

"No," She protested "I am, for coming here." she was trying not to show she liked it. Dean walked back into his office and closed the door,

_I liked it._ he thought.

Alex walked away and went back to the school with her dad shooting her an angry look."We were worried sick about you!" He screamed. "Even Nate was worried!" Alex looked in the back of the classroom to Nate, he slightly smiled, she smiled and mouthed 'thank you', she thought she would scream saying "she could take care of herself." and tell them about what she did with Dean, but it didn't matter. Her ex still loved her, which made it harder for her to think about how to let go both of them.

* * *

After class Nick walked out and back to his locker,

"Nate!" He turned back to see a girl with fairly tanned skin and long black hair run to him, Alex. He waited for her and started walking again."I just wanted to thank you for asking to go and find me. It was sweet." Nick's insides smiled at that.

"Your welcome." he tried to not over-pride it with his happiness of how he thought of it.

"I wanted to ask you something." at this time they were at his locker.

"What?" Nick started to open it.

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me and then the sandwich shop? Talk a little bit." She made a smile Nate couldn't say no to, but he did.

"I don't know..." he questioned himself.

"As friends." Nate felt a little sad but a little better.

"Fine." he said smiling, Alex smiled too.

"See you on Thursday at 5, in the LAX Movie Theater."

"Ok." Alex hugged him and walked away, Nate swore it was it, but he saw Miley angry a little, and walked towards him.

"Told you." she whispered and went into a group of friends.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_


	5. Girl Of My Dreams

_**You guys rock! I just got a new person on reviews, and thanks 4 feedback!**_

Shane walked with Lily to her class, and looked into her eyes, which he thought was beautiful and he immediately blushed, almost tripping Lily.

"You ok?" Shane asked blushing a little more than his normal skin color.

"Yeah" She steadily got up, "Just a little woozy."

Shane laughed and continued, "So I was wondering.."

Lily was contemplating to say yes but held it in."What?"

Shane started to stutter, as Lily made a smile that made him want to melt on the mint green tile floor [a/n: Didn't know any other good color!]"Do you wanna go to that new Chinese restaurant on 25th Wiz?"

Lily smiled and was silent, making Shane feel really embarrassed, as soon as Lily got to her class she nodded "I would love to." Lily smiled at Shane and he returned the was about to kiss her cheek until she pulled back."Not until after the date, when is it by the way?"

"The opening."

Lily gasped."But ho-"

Shane shushed her "I'm smooth like that baby" he walked away like he was a thug making Lily laugh.

* * *

Mitchie was getting something from her locker and a man passed by her, she didn't see him until he bumped into her locker. Klutz. Mitchie immediately closed her locker and help him up "Do you want ice?"

"No," He was rubbing his head, blond strands of hair getting in the way."I'm a klutz like that."

Mitchie laughed, "I know what you mean," she put out her hand."Mitchie, Mitchie Torres."

He put out his hand "Jake, Jake Ryan."

Mitchie bit her lips and started walking with him,"You new here?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, how'd you figure?"

Mitchie looked at his pointy purple wizard hat "You don't need to wear that here"

"Oh" Jake took off the hat making Mitchie laugh "I guess my dad is 100 years old."

"It's natural, they did that to me when I was new, but its ok, its gonna be like that for a few days" Mitchie smiled, "Science 101, this is my class" she said, "Bye."

Jake waved, "Bye." Of course as he left he thought Mitchie was kind of cute.

_Cause the girl of my dreams  
Was right next to me and she was  
Sitting on my lap  
I didn't catch your name  
But I'm going insane  
I'm in love with the girl_

_**I wanted you guys to wait for nalex, it might be in the next episode or chapter, then Jason A.K.A Kevin, will meet Sharpay or Lizzie A.K.A Ashley or Hilary, pick for me! I'm gonna be gone for a few days, busy with studying French arts. I'm going to France! Actually for a month so...**_


	6. Halo

A week later, at lunch Mitchie came up to Alex smiling like hell and squealing. "I met a boy!" Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Ok tell me all the details!"

"His name is Jake, he's new and he's a blondie!"

"OMG! How'd you meet him?" Mitchie went silent.

"What?"

"Well, I don't think I want to tell you that way."

"Tell me."

"He bumped into my locker about a week ago." Alex looked at her.

"How is that bad?"

"Isn't that how Nate and-"

"And we happen to be going to the movies again on Thursday."

"Really! Did you guys love rekindle on the first?"

"Yeah, we kissed. I missed him a lot." Nate walked in the lunchroom and overheard the conversation and smiled.

"Guys! We have to find a lunch table!" Said Harper walking in.

"Near Nate!" Alex said running.

"Since when-"

"I'll tell you later." Mitchie said as they ran and caught up to Alex who sat right next to Nate's table. Nate looked at her and smiled, Miley's smile turned into a fake one with jealousy.. But, she kept it in.

"Um Alex?" Nate came up to her. "Can you walk outside with me?" Alex smiled and got up then walked with him to a tree and looked at it then smiled.

"It's where we drew in our initials."

"Yeah, can you sit down for a minute?" Alex sat down and Nate took her hand."Alex, I'm glad that we got back together and to honor that, will you take this?" Nate opened it and it was a heart locket Nate had gotten her when they were dating. She smiled and took it then kissed Nate who smiled.

"Can you put it on for me?" Nate took it and wrapped it around her neck latching it. She turned around and smiled then hugged him. " I might just be falling for you again Nate."

"Me too Alex." They smiled and kissed each other walking back into the lunchroom holding hands and smiling. They pecked on the lips then walked to seperate tables. Mitchie and Harper looked at her with a look.

"He gave me the necklace. And I love it." Mitchie and Harper smiled.

"You do know what that means." Harper said.

"Yeah, and I'm ready again." She smiled and looked at Nate who smiled and looked back at her.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away


	7. You Picked Me

Alex walked out onto the warm carpet, it was the day of a second date. She wore a blue floral dress with white flats and white tights. Her hair was out and curled, her makeup natural. It was of course, Wiz Movie theatre.

"Hey!" Nick greeted her smiling. She smiled too.

"Hi Nick, you look amazing."

"You look better." Selena smiled blushing. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah, uh can we get popcorn first?"

"Got it."

"Cool. Let me just go to the bathroom, go in the theatre, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Nick kissed her cheek and walked off. Selena smiled and went into the bathroom taking out what looked like pills.

* * *

Mitchie sat on her roof, the wind blowing. She sighed for again, her parents were working late.

"Mitchie?" She heard a familiar voice, it sounded Like Jake's. She looked down on the pavement and saw nobody.

"Jake?" She said to confirm her sights.

"Down here!" He waved and she walked down. Sliding on the grass.

"Ow." She said gettng up, Jake rushing to her.

"Hey, uh did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, just sitting and looking at the stars, I always do it when my parents aren't home."

"Oh, I do the same thing." Mitchie smiled.

"So what did you want?"

"I was just walking and I saw you."

"Are you sure it isn't stalking?" Jake started laughing with Mitchie. "So do you wanna come inside? We have movies and video games." She said smiling. Jake couldn't somehow resist, his heartbeat getting faster.

"Sure." He smiled, Mitchie being more nervous than he was.

* * *

Lily walked into the restaurant in a off white dress, she was afraid of what to wear to a fancy restaurant so thats what she decided, only to see Joe casual.

"Wow, I didn't know, you had to dress formal."

"I didn't know we could dress casual." They both laughed and sat down.

"So, I was thinking, spaghetti."

"Like those 2 doggies."

"Yeah." Joe said unsure. Lily smiled.

"Well, good evening lovebirds.." The waiter went on, Joe kept on looking at Lily smiling, Lily looking at the waiter her sometimes looking at Joe.

"Yeah I'll have the Filet Mignon."

"Me too." Joe said.

Lily laughed. "Thank you for staring at me." Joe smiled.

"I can stop looking at those eyes. You wanna go?"

"But we just ordered."

"Come on." Lily smiled.

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me_

You Picked Me; A Fine Frenzy


	8. Lucky

**_Sorry I did something wrong!_**

Alex took a pill and walked back out.

"Hey, what took so long?"

"Nothing." She smiled and Nick held her hand walking in with her. But her pills fell out, and Justin was there with his date, seeing them fall out.

"Alex!" She turned around to see him running. "Your gum!"

Alex smiled and took it from him. "Thanks Justin, I think Mary is-"

"I know." he walked back.

"Alex, those look like pills."

"They're gum Nate," She smiled talking through her teeth.

"Are you sure, I don't want you hurt."

"I'm sure." Nate held her hand and walked with her in the movie theater.

* * *

"So , whats up with you?" Mitchie said dropping on the couch with Yankee Doodles.

"I don't know what you mean." Jake said, his mouth stuffed.

"You walk the halls, and your well normal, normal than the rest. Whats the catch?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because, you seem like the perfect guy, even thought I met you after one day. Your eyes just told something."

"Well my mom-"

"Thats why! Mom."

"She was always sick so I had to take care of her."

"Oh." Mitchie put her head down. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"But you really are the perfect guy."

"And your the perfect girl." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." he smiled and turned to the T.V. Mitchie heard and smiled biting her bottom lip.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lily said panting because of Shane's running.

"You'll see."

"You do know I'm in a dress?"

"Which, is short and flowy." Lily sighed and stopped.

"What is that?"

"What?" Joe looked at her than a building, it had smoke.


	9. Addiction

**_Thanks for everything guys! I think I'm gonna put this one on hold, it depends on if I get more reviews._**

Shane looked at it. "It's the movie theater Alex, Nate, Justin, And Mary went into! Let's go!" Shane and Lily ran and saw Alex and everyone coughing from the smoke.

"Hey!" Lily waved, "What happened?"

"Some angry wizard came and started a fire."

"Wow."

"Wait," Alex said ruffling the ash off her dress. "Aren't you guys supposed to be on a date?"

"Shane's taking me somewhere else to eat."

"Shane see! I told you she would be formal!" Nate said, Shane smacked Nate in the back of the head.

"Boyfriend hitter!" Alex laughed and then held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Nate looked at her.

"My stomach, it doesn't feel good." Then right there, Alex fainted.

* * *

Mitchie and Jake sat there watching Ice Age, they kept laughing and getting to hold hands, backing away.

"Ok Jake, question."

"What?" Jake smiled at Mitchie, which made Mitchie melt.

"Why is it that you don't have a girlfriend or got hit on yet?"

"Because I'm not that kind of guy."

"I don't get it."

"I believe in first sight, not flirting and getting hit on, it kinda tells me your a player."

"Wow, your a one-girl-and-no-other-one. Cute." Mitchie smiled, Jake smirked a little bit.

"My question for you." Jake said.

"Shoot."

"Why is it that your cute, but don't have a boyfriend?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Just answer the question."

"Too busy."

"Well would you mind if I kissed you right now?" Jake got closer.

"Not at all." hey were about to kiss until.. Mitchie's phone. Mitchie slightly laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Mitchie said stubbornly. "What?.. I'll be right there." Mitchie turned off the T.V. put on her jacket and got the car keys.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but Alex's in the hospital and I have to pick up Harper."

"I'll come." Mitchie smiled and then ran out the door with Jake.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_


End file.
